Two and Two Together, Chapter 3
by uxorious
Summary: Harm and Mac together and then away from each other


Chapter 3 – The 'TADs' – You Said It!!!

Harm, sitting down the row from Sturgis with Bud, inbetween, dreamily -continued in his musings:

_Flashback, Sunday_

…_the amazing day and evening they shared on Sunday. It was tortuously difficult to let go on Saturday night—he, back to his loft and she, alone into her apartment. They touched for several minutes and very tentatively let their fingertips finally break away -- the ONLY way they managed was with the promise to spend all of Sunday together. In his newfound 'boldness' and contented confidence, he had tentatively made plans yesterday for the two of them to go to Annapolis for the day – first to Sunday services at the chapel there and then sailing for the rest of the day on the Chesapeake. He and several other Academy graduates supported a program of midshipmen who, like he did when he was at Annapolis, worked to earn a bit of money by taking groups out on sailing excursions. The midshipman would function as the 'Captain' of the boat while the participants of the excursion could choose to either function as 'mates' or just relax. Harm had planned on doing a bit of both. There was no way he could be on a fine sailboat and not man the gear and perform his duties. He also wanted to enjoy some down-time with Mac. This trip provided the perfect backdrop for what he had in mind. Mac absolutely loved it!!! He had always wanted to take a date on such a trip, but no one – not Annie, not Jordan – even with their Navy ties -- ever wanted to go. Renee, needless to say, made the ugliest grimace and remark the time Harm suggested it! But Mac eagerly agreed to go when he asked. Now, he was glad he never DID share this with anyone else – it made his 'first time' that much more special because it was Mac…..only Mac….always Mac… he sighed. When they got there, she was like a kid -- so excited, enthusiastic, super helpful and handy, able, and so much fun to be with. As he instructed, she packed her sea-bag and they changed in the cabin from their church clothes into sailing apparel. As it was only mid-April, they would not be sunbathing in suits, but it was a beautiful and clear day for lazying away on the Chesapeake. After a lovely service at the Annapolis chapel and a leisurely, romantic hour walk through the town, they came up on deck, very ready to set sail. Jimmy Conlon, their 'Captain' , with Mac and Harm's help, soon had them happily on their way! Once they found a calm, sunny spot away from land and all the hustle-bustle, Jimmy anchored and went below deck to prepare a light lunch of grilled flounder, salad, and crispy baguettes. While they were in town, Harm stopped at his favorite bakery and bought a big piece of lemon meringue pie that they could share for dessert afterward. Harm had set a beautiful table and they ate a romantic lunch while gazing at each other and the deep, blue sky. He loved how she enjoyed her food with gusto and appreciation – the woman could EAT! He actually found it sexy. Annie, Jordan, and Renee always picked at their food and it annoyed him. The rest of the trip was spent with him wrapped around her from behind and both of them in deep contentment and thought –mainly about their future -- together. They actually fell asleep on the big chaise lounge on deck only to be woken up by Jimmy once they arrived back and docked, as it was getting brisk and dark._

_Jimmy(gently shaking Harm): "Commander, Mrs. Rabb, sorry to disturb you, but we're back – I thought it was best to head in before it got too cool and dark."_

_Harm (who lifted his head and noticed first that he and Mac were neatly spooned together AND he heard Jimmy's little slip -- nevertheless, he gingerly moved Mac's hair back around her left ear, while saying: "Mac, wake up, sleepyhead!" Turning back to Jimmy while hoisting himself up with Mac slowly rising up, as well, and motioning his head and eyes toward Mac, said: "And -- midshipman Conlon, that's Marine Colonel Sarah MacKenzie to you!"_

_Jimmy: "My apologies, Ma'am." Looking to Harm in full salute mode: "Sir, I didn't realize your wife was an Officer of the United States Marine Corps, Sir."_

_Harm and Mac looked at each other with bemusement at the eagerness of the young cadet to make amends and with an unspoken nod of agreement, decided to let his slip go – it actually felt good to hear it – it felt right and real. _

_Harm felt himself wishfully thinking it WAS real and even had a thrill of pride and desire at the mere thought._

_The drive back was smooth and carefree and they talked about how beautiful the chapel was, the Academy, Harm's Academy antics, and Mac's desire to try out all the bakery goodies next time they went back together. They laughed a lot. They looked lovingly at each other. They felt those longing feelings for each other. He had no doubt in his mind, they would definitely be together and there would be many, many 'next times'. It, again, caused him to entertain the thrill AND the joy AND the warmth of the thought of them – together – forever!_

_He brought Mac home and came in this time for a cup of coffee before he headed back to the loft. They were still in their sailing digs – he in his Navy sweats and she in Capri pants and a loose long-sleeved polo. 'Coffee' turned into some heavy making out and when she dipped her hands inside his sweats to massage and cup his muscular six, bringing their mutual 'signs' of arousal 'closer', he instinctively moved his hands, which were now underneath her polo and massaging bare skin, up from her slim waist to cup her full breasts – but, then, remembering tomorrow was a work day, and sighing --they mutually came to an ABRUPT halt to their activities and…_

_Abrupt end to Flashback_

General Cresswell barked loudly: "COMMANDER RABB!!!! Have you been listening to A WORD I've said?!!!!"

Harm (shaking out of his stupor, with his deer-in-the-headlights look, looked sharply to Cresswell): "Ah, yes, sir – no, sir, could you please repeat the question, sir?"

General Cresswell: "It case you haven't noticed, Commander – I am NOT a parrot and it was NOT a question, it was a COMMAND – in fact, a SET of commands about getting your sorry six out to the Seahawk for a week or two to make this office at least LOOK functional in deciding whether one of your younger clone jet-jock versions of yourself should be either given a medal for what some think was brilliant maneuvering in Afghanistan or THROWN in the brig for what others think was sheer aggressive, egotistical, life-endangering pseudo-heroics! You have 90 minutes to get packed and to Andrews and to 'UN-STUPID' yourself! You and the Colonel will share a government-issue vehicle to Andrews as she's flying to Florida from there. I'm not running a car rental agency here. On the way, Colonel Mackenzie will dutifully fill you in on all the particulars of your case – I suggest you LISTEN when that happens. Do I make myself CLEAR?!

Harm: "Crystal, sir!"

Cresswell (looking at the whole group): "Dismissed!"

Group (saluting and in unison): "Aye, aye, sir!"

Everyone was embarrassed for Commander Rabb, but no one suspected his lapse in participation had anything to do with Colonel Mackenzie. They all knew that he was busy petitioning for Mattie, had known that Mattie was now back with her father for awhile which made the Commander sad – they all just thought his preoccupied thoughts and unusually lax behavior at staff call had to do with that. Mac was a LITTLE unsure, but, immediately blew off the possibility that Harm was inappropriately thinking of THEM. They had talked about keeping professional and 'dispassionate' while at work. They agreed. But, well, Harm was a man, wasn't he?! And Mac was often the dispassionate one.

(This 'glitch' would be one of many that would continue to illustrate that, while Mac and Harm shared so much in common, they were, indeed, different. The more they spent time together, the more they actually knew when the other would be thrown off or not focused and they each learned how to pick up the slack for one another even more than ever. Indeed, they had always 'watched each other's six' and as they became a couple, this instinct became even stronger. It served them well….now, back to the story).

Sturgis was inordinately worried about Harm and Mac sharing a car together to Andrews. There was a big chance Harm would talk about his dating or some small talk that would bring up his new girl. He HAD to find a way to intervene. He immediately approached the General: "Sir, perhaps it would be better for Commander Rabb and Colonel MacKenzie to split up and make their own way to Andrews and, in the interest of time – I have no problem taking the Colonel to Andrews."

Cresswell turned back in complete astonishment: "Commander Turner, I am ALSO not running a taxi service here and I DO believe that Rabb and MacKenzie are capable of making it to Andrews and to their respective assignments without any major hiccups or gaffes – well, at least I THINK they'll manage – WITHOUT your waste-of-time help. And, if by some chance, they DO screw up – won't you be ever so grateful that they did it all by themselves -- without your intervention?!!! (As he curtly walked away to his office): "Hey, did someone put 'stupid-drops' in the coffee this morning??!! Coates, make a fresh pot of coffee!"

Sturgis (now feeling defeated, but quickly headed toward Mac's office and had an idea brewing in his brain): "Hey, Mac, how long do you think it'll take to crack the case in Florida? Do you think you'll be back by Friday evening –latest Saturday morning?"

Mac (while quickly gathering her things together): "Sure, I think I'll be done by Friday – it seems like a simple fraternization and/or CU case, albeit, complicated by the fact that senior officers are involved, but yeah, I should be back by Friday – why, what's up?"

Sturgis (remembering he had the PERFECT guy to take Mac's mind off of Harm's status – why hadn't he thought of this sooner! – his father's cardiologist was tall, dark, handsome, and UNMARRIED and had mentioned to Sturgis the last time he brought his dad in, as Varese joined them, how lucky Sturgis was to have Varese and he'd only wish he could find a fine lady. Sturgis had in mind to invite Dr. Elliott, to join him on Saturday evening at the jazz club AND, to have Mac join, too!): "Well, how'd you like to unwind from your TAD on Saturday evening by meeting me at the jazz club to catch Varese's new show?"

Mac (now really rushing out, quickly answered):"That sounds great – I'll call you Saturday to confirm. Bye, Sturgis!"

Harm(running to the elevator that Mac had already jumped in): "Hey, hold up the 'L', Mac, we're in this together, baby!!" (laughter)

Sturgis (eyeing the closed doors and sighing):"Lordy-lord!"

They were in full uniform and were the epitome of propriety the whole way to Andrews. Mac briefed Harm on his case and they talked a bit about their timing away. Mac felt fairly sure she'd wrap things up by Friday and be home, but Harm felt that he might need until Saturday – even another few days more – hopefully not. Finally, as they walked to the waiting area as they searched for their respective planes and crew, they looked longingly at each other. Their silent 'conversation' said how much they would sorely miss each other.

Finally, Harm spoke in a low voice: "You know what my new official definition of 'TAD' is, don't you?"

Mac(looking down and then up at him, with her eyes a bit filled up): "No, enlighten me, sailor"

Harm(looking with sad eyes back): "Time Away from you Doldrums"

Mac(laughing cheerily): "You mean I won't lose you to that big 'mistress' in the sky and you won't forget about me once you've inhaled the jet fumes on the Hawk? You know you love it out there, Harm. You'll brighten up once you get there – you'll find a way to stay the full 2 weeks – I KNOW you! It's ok – I understand! I'll miss you, but I understand!"

Harm (looking at her directly and serious): "Mac – DO you understand?" (And not saying a word more – his tone and what he DIDN'T say made a bigger impact – ie – SHE was even more important to him than flying jets, than being loose and carefree at sea, than ANYTHING – she got it!)

Mac (now chuckling nervously as she spotted her reception crew arriving): "Well, you know you COULD be super efficient and quick, too if you have a specific GOAL to get back to (flirting voice and eyebrow arched) awaiting you here at 'home' (returning his 'love' and need for her to understand with a look). (Now, she boldly and cheerily, again, said): "Sturgis invited me to join him and Varese at the jazz club on Saturday night – why don't you plan on making it there, too, sailor. If I don't hear from you otherwise – I'll be expecting you!"

Harm (grinning widely): "It's a date, Marine!!" (Now, as he spotted his crew arriving and just before anyone of their respective crews were in earshot, he said): "Oh, and Mac – do you still have that yellow blouse – the one with the green, pink, and blue little flowers?" (He was fumbling his big hands all over his own chest as he said the following): "It was this 'gauzy' type – 'feminine-y', pretty thing – it brought out your…. (now looking first at her breasts and then up)….eyes! The last time you wore it, the 'crush' I had on you multiplied to infinity!! Maybe, could you wear it on Saturday night?!!" (He got REAL shy as he uttered all the last few lines!)

Mac (curling her lip and smiling): "Oh, I think I can dig it up out of my closet somewhere – (now almost whispering)…. just for you, sailor.." (Now, as she waved him off handing her bags to a petty officer crew member): "Good luck, Commander Rabb!"

Harm (his jet-jock grin firmly in place, saluting, but then winking at her): "Aye, aye, Ma'am!"

Mac buckled herself up and laid her head back and chuckled. Harmon Rabb had unwittingly just revealed a HUGE secret to her and a part of his precious self and it warmed her heart. 'Whew – it was going to be a LONG week – 'TAD' – you said it, my darling!'

TBC


End file.
